Memorial Day - Part 2
Memorial Day Part 2 is the twenty sixth episode of the first season of The Greenhouse, premiering on Nickelodeon UK, March 3rd 2014. Summary On the Greenhouse lawn, the students are getting the memorial event set up. In the classroom, Mordi is practicing his speech, reading out; "Dear Ellali and Alfie, this is the time and place for me to tell you and the whole world about your mother Naomi's true mission. The mission she was forced to keep from you, until her dying day", with Ze'ev then giving Mordi a thumbs up for the speech, with Mordi saying good. In the library Ellali is waiting for her speech to be printed out at the librarian's desk, taking it from the printer, taking a look at it and then thanking Rina before leaving the library. At the entrance to the Greenhouse, members of the public, are being monitored for any dangerous or illegal items by the police, with a man being stopped, before he produces his pass to the policeman, allowing him to pass. Back in the classroom Mordi continues to practice his speech. He continues, saying; "Now that the veil has been lifted, I'd like to ask all the world's leaders to cooperate with us, so that together we can accomplish what Naomi almost managed to do: bring the magnetite to Earth and forever change the history of mankind. As Mordi pauses again, Ze'ev calls his attempt brilliant. Mordi then asks how much time they had left to wait, with Ze'ev telling him they have less than an hour telling the Prime Minister to rest a bit. However Mordi expresses there's one more place he'd like to visit before leaving the Greenhouse, with Ze'ev asking where, as Mordi exclaims it's Naomi's cave. Ze'ev, confused asks the Cave?, as Mordi explains that he doesn't come to the Greenhouse everyday, adding they should head over there just before the ceremony begins. Ze'ev tries to express that they hadn't touched that cave in years and that it was in ruin, adding it's probably locked down as well, with Mordi then asking him to find someone who could open it, adding that Ze'ev had done much more complicated things for him in the past, as he puts on his blazer. In the staircase, Alfie and Ellali are walking down, as Alfie asks her whether she knows why they've been called down, with her expressing she doesn't have a clue, adding she just wanted the day to be finished, or at least for the speech to be over. Alfie then says he didn't envy her, asking her how it's going with the speech. Ellali says that Iftach said the speech wasn't personal enough, but says whatever, with Alfie then saying he trusts her to deliver a good speech. Ellali then apologizes to Alfie about what had happened in the library the day prior. Alfie tells her to forget it, but she then tells him it wasn't nothing and that she was mean to him for no apparent reason and that then we thought about what he said, as Alfie asks who "We" is, with Ellali confirming it was her and Iftach. Ellali asks him not to start, explaining that they had thought about Alfie said and they believe him to be correct about Judy and Natalie, however Alfie says he's not so sure anymore, as Ellali asks what happened. Alfie expresses that he just doesn't feel like dealing with it anymore, adding that maybe it was just hard for him to accept that Natalie and Daniel are back together. Guri then arrives through the entrance of the Greenhouse, as Ellali and Alfie then notice and run into his arms, hugging. In the hole Marcus is setting up for the Prime Minister's visit, asking Judy how much time they have, with Judy telling him none, telling him not to forget that just like the rest of the world, he believes the magnetite was destroyed alongside Naomi's shuttle, adding they must get it out of there. Mordi then arrives at the entrance to the hole, as Ze'ev says look at the place, stating that's where it had all started, with Mordi questioning whether Ze'ev had forgotten that when Naomi had discovered the meteorite, he was the captain of the Ravens, then asking whether they should head in. In the hole, Judy and Marcus are beginning to hurry, with Marcus pushing their equipment to one side of the hole. Just then Mordi and Ze'ev begin to approach the hole, just as Ze'ev says stop for a moment, whispering in the Prime Minister's ear that they should get rid of the security guard, who was following them. Mordi then turns around and send the guard off, telling him they could handle on their own. Judy watching from one of the monitors in the hole, and sees that Mordi and Ze'ev have both arrived, telling Marcus to hurry. Outside Ze'ev tries to find the pressure pad that opens the door. Mordi then asks to try, placing his hand on a nearby rock, that scans his hand-print and opens the entrance to the hole. The two then head down into the hole, being greeted by Judy and Marcus as they arrive in the main office. Judy walks up to the Prime Minister, shaking his hand and telling him it's a honour and a pleasure. At the Greenhouse cafeteria, Guri is sitting with Ellali and Alfie, telling him that he's so happy to be there with them for the event, as Alfie asks him whether he went back to work. Guri says he did, thanking both Ellali and Alfie for it, but then saying that's enough about him, saying he's heard that the Prime Minister had beaten Alfie one on one. However Alfie just says he let the Prime Minister win to make him happy. Guri then asks if Ellali managed to get the match on video for him, but she explains that she was stuck in the library for her stupid speech. Guri then expresses his excitement, saying he couldn't wait to hear it, believing it'd be wonderful, adding their mother would be very proud of both of them, however Ellali notes that their mother hated that type of ceremony, with Guri saying that's true. A reporter and camera crew then arrive in the cafeteria, asking the Reshef's whether they could ask a few questions, asking how they felt. Guri then sighs saying aww well, that is the life of a celebrity. The reporters continue to fire off questions at the Reshef's, adding their from the news of the North, asking what they think of the speech, as the supposed camera man, holds up a camera, causing Guri suspicion. Ellali then tells them they'd answer their questions later, thanking them. Seeing Guri is sudden suspicion, Alfie asks if he's ok, with him saying he is, just saying it's weird. Surprised, Ellali asks what, with Guri saying it's weird, adding that one of the photographers he knew from somewhere, but that he's not quite sure where. Alfie adds that it's probably one of the guys who had camped out in their backyard the prior year, and that he couldn't play basket ball in their driveway for two months. Ellali exclaims that of course she remembered, remarking those were the quietest two years of her life, without the sound of Alfie's ball dribbling from side to side. Back at the hole, Mordi, Ze'ev and Judy are heading out, with Mordi promising that one day that place would be up and operational again just like they'd always dreamed, before heading off with the security guard. Judy then expresses to Ze'ev that they managed to get through that ordeal as well. At the ceremonial lawn, Louis is standing at the booth and announces the beginning of the ceremony, asking everyone to sit down. Natalie and Judy sit down together, just as Guri and Alfie arrive and sit down, just as Louis thanks everyone for attending and welcoming them to the Greenhouse, thanking them for attending this special occasion. Louis continues explaining their especially happy to welcome a graduate from their 3rd class, announcing him as Mordechai Rosen, the Prime Minister of Israel. Mordi then arrives at the ceremony and sits down in the front row, with the assassin waiting in the back of the crowd. By the side of the stage, Ellali is worrying about her speech, as Iftach says it looks like she's about to faint, with Ellali exclaiming he has no idea. At the booth, Louis explains that just like her mother; Naomi, Ellali tends to go against the grain, adding that even her acceptance into the Greenhouse, was in some way coincidental and that he had to work very hard in order to convince her to attend the Greenhouse, but that from the moment she'd joined it was clear that she had everything it took to be a young leader, being: originality, courage and valor. Iftach then asks whether he could help Ellali, as she tells him to say something that would help her get her mind off of the speech. Iftach then says that he loves her and that he wished she'd hurry up and forgive him, so that they could be together. Ellali then gives him a strange look, with him expressing that she had asked him for something to take her mind off of the speech. Just then Louis asks everyone to welcome Ellali onto the stage. Iftach wishes her good luck as she heads up to the stage. Louis claps Ellali on, as she heads up into the booth, taking out her speech and beginning to read it aloud. She begins reading; "It's hard to believe that whole year has already passed. Here we are in front of the Kineret, which you loved so much. This is the place where your life changed, as did ours. Albert Einstein once said: Education is what remains after one has forgotten", Ellali pauses from having an anxiety attack, apologizing to everyone. At the back of the crowd, the assassin walks away, carrying his bag with him. Ellali then explains that she had a very hard time writing her speech and that someone who had read it, had told her she should speak from the heart, so there goes. Ellali begins saying that it's been a year since Naomi Reshef they know passed, but that just so her mother knows, the year since she had gone had been the worst year of her life. She continues, explaining that while people are proud of everything she had done, she wouldn't think twice about giving up all that pride, just to have one more family meal together, finishing by saying that someday she may feel proud of her, but that right now she missed her and that a year can't be long enough because she's still before pausing. She then continues saying that the thought of her mother's death paralyzes her and that now is the part where she should say, she knows she'd be watching her from above with the other angels, but. Guri then gets a text from Arik, who says he's tearing up, as Ellali continues, explaining her mother was a scientific person who liked facts and logic and that she's the one who had taught her there is no such thing as angels and that the world wasn't created in 6 days but that it rather evolved over billions of years and that there's no life after death. Just then the sniper, gets out his gun, ready to strike. Ellali continues, saying that there is something she wants to tell her does remain after death and that something is her love, adding it's still with her, and with Alfie, her father, as well as everyone else who had known her well. Ellali finishes by saying Naomi lives on in her heart and that she misses her and loves her very much, asking her to say hi to Grandma Nona. Ellali then finishes, and leaves the stage as everyone gets up and begins to applaud her, with Louis then saying bravo and giving her a hug. Mordi then tells Guri that his daughter, before noticing something's up with Guri, asking if he's alright, with Guri saying he is, before running off past the crowd, having noticed the sniper. Guri takes a look round the cameramen, but notices he's not there. In the Greenhouse corridor, Guri arrives showing his police badge to the security guard, asking to see the pictures of everyone who was permitted to enter the Greenhouse. However the guard says he's not allowed to do that, Guri then firmly expresses that the girl who had just given the speech was his daughter and that there is someone dangerous who shouldn't be at the Greenhouse. Guri then takes the laptop and starts looking through the photos of the attendees. Back at the ceremony, Sophie and the Eagles girls are singing, as Ellali asks what Iftach thinks, with him just saying he's speechless. Iftach then asks if she feels better now that she'd done the speech, with Ellali calling it a relief. Iftach then brings up what he said previously, adding that had come from the heart as well. Elsewhere, Dina exclaims that Ellali nailed the speech, calling it incredible, with Matti agreeing. Matti then expresses it's amazing how a significant person who is no longer with them could still be, with Dina agreeing. Dina then realizes something, exclaiming how naïve they've been, asking where the Louie Alona left him was. Matti questions what that's got to do with anything. Matti then realizes what she's getting at and questions whether she thinks Alona really left them a message. Matti then takes out the Louie in question. Back in the corridor, Guri reads the profile of Yoram Rotem; a journalist who had been permitted entry, Guri questions the guard as to whether the man shown in the photo, looked like a Yoram Rotem to him, then demanding the guard look in the government database. The guard then complies, just as the guard notifies Guri that his boss is coming. Guri then, hastily asks him to cross check the ID, before the guard's boss showed up, adding he's not at all kidding. The guard's boss then arrives, asking what's going on, as Guri holds up his police badge, introducing himself, as the guard's boss says it's nice to meet him, asking what's going on and asking the guard to stop the cross-check, noticing Yoram Rotem's ID on the laptop. Guri then expresses that that was not the same guy they'd let in with that ID, adding they let in someone posing as a photographer, exclaiming he may have brought a bomb or weapon with him into the grounds. Guri then asks the guard to show his boss, however he tells Guri to go back to the ceremony and that he's not checking anything. Guri angrily asks whether they just heard what he said, as the guard's boss asks him to be quiet, asking Guri his name, with Guri introducing himself. The guard's boss then recognizes him, having read about him, and that he had thought he was kicked out of the police force. The guard let's him know that Guri had shown him a badge, as Guri expresses there's a murderer walking around near the Prime Minister, adding he thinks he should focus on that. The guard's boss then says he was warned that Guri may pull a stunt like that and pins Guri to the wall, cuffing him, as Guri exclaims he couldn't be serious, with the boss assuring him he's dead serious, before taking him off. Back at the ceremony, Ellali and Iftach have joined Dina and Matti, as Matti looks through Alona's Louie for a message, finding a video. In the video, Alona is explaining that if he is viewing the video, she must have run away or that someone had made sure to get rid of her, but then adding she's joking. Alona does however says that she noticed, he, Dina and Ellali were starting to be suspicious of her, expressing they were right to be so, explaining it had to do with Robbie and that he was making her do all kinds of things, that she didn't want to talk about. Alona continues, expressing she was afraid someone who shouldn't see the video, would end up seeing the video, adding that the main thing is for them to find out who is giving orders to Robbie and that there's no way that idiot had been doing these things on his own, before the video cuts off. Back at the stage, the girls finish singing, as the sniper gets his gun ready, getting ready to take aim. In the cafeteria, Ze'ev arrives to ask Guri why he's causing trouble, rather than spending the ceremony with his kids. However Guri questions whether he's as thick as they are, asking why they couldn't see a terrorist is about. The guard captain, then asks Ze'ev what they should do with him, with Ze'ev telling him they should keep Guri there until Mordi finished his speech, adding they'd deal with it afterwards, calling the ordeal an embarrassment, before walking away. Guri calls after him, expressing that the Prime Minister would be vulnerable on the stage, asking him whether he's insane. Ze'ev then shuts the door to the cafeteria. Back at the ceremony, Louis is introducing Mordi, saying that to him he would always be Mordi, captain of the Ravens, but that they know him as their Prime Minister. Louis then asks them to welcome Mordechai Rosen, to the stage, as he gets up from his chair. Back to the side of the crowd, Iftach tells Matti that they must tell Louis about this information, but Matti says that first they must find out who was giving Robbie his orders and that they'd heard what Alona said. Iftach then suggests they send Robbie a text message from an unidentified number and that they'd tell him everything they knew and that if the handler was there, Robbie would go straight to him, with Ellali exclaiming that's brilliant and telling Matti to start typing. Mordi then begins his speech, as the kids start to type up their text to Robbie. Mordi says that before he says a few words about Naomi, he'd like to invite her two children; Alfie and Ellali to stand up on stage with him, just as the sniper targets Mordi. Mordi then asks if that's ok, as Guri in the cafeteria expresses the guards need to let him go, as his kids are on stage, with Guri then elbowing the guard captain, undoing his handcuffs, taking the guard's gun and running off to save his kids. Back at the ceremony, Mordi has Ellali and Alfie up on the stage with him, explaining that 20 years ago, he came there to the Kineret, adding that he had no idea that the next four years would be the most important of his life. Just then Robbie receives the anonymous text from Matti, Dina and Iftach, reading; "We know what you did to Alona and we'll tell the world", as Mordi continues saying that the Greenhouse would give him the tools to. In the cafeteria, the guard's captain calls a Code red 2, exclaiming repeatedly that it wasn't a drill and that there's a terrorist with a weapon, telling the guards to shoot to kill. Guri out in the grounds, runs behind a palm tree, with gun in hand, just as Robbie gets up, as Mordi's continuing his speech, saying that it was there that he had met extraordinary people such as Naomi Bar, before she became Naomi Reshef, just as the sniper targets Ellali and Alfie. Guri then attempts to stop the sniper, telling him to drop his weapon. The sniper then takes his shot, causing a sudden burst of panic among the crowd, as Ellali, Alfie and Mordi dodge, with Marcus watching from the hole, getting up and climbing into a secret chamber, where a stasus pod, holding Naomi is kept. Cast *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann *Guy Lowell as Mordecai Rosen *Sharon Alexander as Ze'ev Neeman *Nati Klueger as Judy Goren *Ran Appelberg as Marcus *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef *Raffi Tavor as Louis Klein *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren Gallery *'See Main article:Memorial Day - Part 2/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes